Exam Invigilator
by Randomannoy
Summary: The charactors are Exam Invigilators. What chaos would they bring? For all of us who has survived or are struggling with the demon called exams XD Chapter 3: Lavi! Please try XD
1. Chapter 1

**Exam Invigilators**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own D.G-M or this story… sad…

**Author's note:** Please note that this story is not written by me… My friend(CXY) wrote it but she doesn't want to use fanfiction so I have gotten permission from her to publish it. It was written in a mixture of English and a few words of Chinese but I have sort of translated and editted it so yup… It's kinda really short… If any of wants to read the original version please email me=) The written original story is much better cause it got pictures and all that… Sorry for the long A/N but I either will not write any more A/N or they will be really short. This is my first posting so be kind XD Reviews and flames are welcome cause I really need to improve.

**Day 1(English Exam)**

**Exam Invigilator**: Allen Walker

"Good morning class! I am Mr Allen Walker and I will be your invigilator for today." Allen introduced himself and bowed like the ever perfect gentleman he was.

Mr Walker than proceeds to stroll around the classroom, giving out exam papers personally to each of the candidates, unaware of the fact that they were point blank staring at him. The students stare at the teacher's snow-white hair, ugly curse, and the hideous scaly red arm that picks up a paper and hands it to each student…

"Ahhhhhh! Monster! Demon teacher! Run for your life! He is coming to eat you up!" The students run shrieking out of the classroom.

"Oi… Stop! Don't you all run! Come back! I need this job to pay master's debts!" At the mention of his master's HUMONGOUS debts, black Allen appeared… Mr Walker promptly activates his Innocence so that his left arm became a gigantic claw (before evolving). He extended it and grabbed the students by the collar and hauled them back into the classroom to sit for the examination. Black Allen than proceeded to chuckle evilly, "as punishment for trying to run away, all of you will stay back during recess and play strip poker with me… Muahahaha" One poor student fainted from fright and had to be carried away by the Head Nurse while the rest had to continue with the exam…

Poor student: Escaped Black Allen's torture but had to endure the ever so evil Head Nurse.

The rest of the students: Booo… Should have run faster so that we could escape this evil invigilator…Still have to do the exam (It was very hard and they died a terrible death) and… WE WANT OUR CLOTHES BACK!

Allen: Continues to chuckle evilly… NOBODY CAN BEAT ME AT POKER!


	2. Chapter 2

**Exam Invigilators- Kanda Yuu**

**Disclaimer:** Me own NOTHING… really…sad…

**Day 2 (History Exam)***LOL… this is so original* note sarcastic tone

**Exam Invigilator**: Kanda Yuu

A feeling of coldness, hostility and descended upon the classroom as a certain girly samurai wannabe with long blue hair entered the classroom.

"Good morning Teacher." The students said in a monotone, not looking forward to the exam at all…

"Che! Sit! " Kanda grunted out rudely. He was currently in a VERY bad mood after chasing a certain stupid rabbit around the whole school for calling him by his given name.

"Now now now Kanda! Be niceee to your students!" a chibi version of the Vice-Principle, Komui Lee suddenly appeared out of nowhere.

"Che… No talking from now onwards!" the Japanese man commanded, chucking the examination booklets carelessly onto the students' desk, crumpling more than 99% of the booklets.

However, the golden silence cannot last long, especially since we can't forget about the presence of our dear…FANGIRLS! And of course jealous boys XD

Spying the sheathed Katana hanging by the teacher's side, the girls cannot help but start gossiping to each other about how the teacher looks so awesome and if he was their boyfriend, he would be able to protect them from the few most known evil in the world… and of course, they had to drool all over their exam paper about Kanda's muscles *lol*. Not to forget their boyfriends, the boys in the class were practically almost jumping in anger about the teacher stealing their girlfriends and they mentally made a note to start working out after the exams.

However, Kanda Yuu was NOT impressed… Upon detecting the students' not so subtle chattering, Kanda pulled out his Katana ever so swiftly and brandishes it in front of the students' faces. The talking IMMEDIATELY subsided, and the pupils turn back to look at the teacher meekly. "ONE more word and… you'll find yourself BALD!"

Marking Teacher: How come the exam papers are WET?

Komui: Now now now Kanda! You must be nice to your students! You see! They did so badly because they were tooooo scared to do the paper properly!

Kanda: CHE!

Boys: How IN the world did he get so much muscles?

Girls: Points boyfriend's flabby fats and laughing non-stop

**A/N: Thank You to all the 21 ppl that read this story XD Yall might not like it n some of yall might think its vry little but this people made my day**** You can't imagine how happy I was when I saw that somebody actually read this story=)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Exam Invigilators- Lavi**

**Disclaimer:** Me own NOTHING… really…sad… I just proofread this chap so the style might be different

**Special Note:** Happy B'dae to the original writer (CXY) of this story Not sure if u will read but yea… HAPPY B'DAE!

**Day 3 (History Exam)***LOL… this is so UNoriginal*

**Exam Invigilator**: Lavi Bookman

The tall and jolly teacher came tearing into the classroom with the elderly principle (fondly called panda-jiji) hot on is heels long after the morning bell had gone. "The next time you're late, you're fired!" bellowed Bookman, aiming his foot at the teacher's butt and successfully sending him into the air. He crashed into the ceiling, then descended down again together with lots of dust and debris.

Sweeping dirt out of his red hair and uniform, he stood up and greeted them enthusiastically, "Hi people~ I'm Lavi! See your principle is soooo evil!" (Fortunately Panda has left the room.)

~No response~

The students are ALL displeased that Mr Lavi had created COLOSSAL holes in the floor AND ceiling. Disappointed by their reaction, Lavi starts throwing out the papers with utmost precision.

Without waiting for the students to get ready, he announces, "START NOW!"

"WHATT?" The students exclaimed in shock and confusion.

Looking at their startled expressions, Lavi chuckles at his own joke and doubled over in hearty laughter. The students were absolutely NOT amused. Then he came down to proper business.

However, in the middle of the examination, he takes out his hammer and starts chanting "Hii-Ban (Fire-seal)" while swinging it around madly as if he was attacking an akuma. Unfortunately, he misses and knocks out a student other students are also engrossed in watching his antics and end up leaving the rest of the paper incomplete (lousy scores).

Panda shrieks in the office, "FIRST YOU COME LATE! THEN YOU DISTURB THEM! **YOU'RE SACKED****!" **And with that, Lavi was unhonourably sent out of the school by a flying butt-kicked and soared into the sky. Oh well, when will he come back down to Earth again?

Head Nurse: Two Casualties in less than a week! You teachers should learn how to take care of your students more!"

Students: Just make sure that he doesn't fall onto our classroom and create another hole again!

Cleaners: Heaves stones and bricks out of the classroom and having very bad muscle ache… "Principle! You should have ask him to clean up before firing him!"

**A/N: Thank You to all the ppl that read this story and also valkyriecain2110 for liking this storyXD I finally understood why authors are so addicted to posting stories and having reviews**** Yall just made my day**** Note that from now on updates might be slower cause this was all the unoriginal author wrote until… Chap 4 onwards will be written by me ;) Review are VERY welcome or I will go crazy not knowing if yall like or accidently stumble across this story**


End file.
